Unwanted Memories
by anartistwhoselosthertouch
Summary: Dalton was a safe haven. Blaine Anderson was a great friend. Sharing memories wasn't all it cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing 3am, and amongst the unsettling silence that haunted the airport stood a handsome, pale faced boy, staring into space, truly overwhelmed by the argument that had taken place less than a few hours ago. An argument that had evolved from mindless gossip amongst school boys. He stopped pacing, deciding to take a seat – processing the past few hours, and letting it all sink in. His mind slowly drifted to the previous morning, all but a faint memory.

"Kuuuuurt…come on! Your hair looks great. We're already late", a curly haired boy stood leaning against the doorway to Kurt's hotel room. His grin was natural yet resembled that of a Cheshire cat.

"They won't mind waiting five minutes Blaine! I do not want to meet up with New Directions looking a complete mess. I want them to see that I have made an _effort_ with my appearance", the other boy stared, wide eyed into the mirror –twisting and pulling at his light brown hair in unease. Meeting with his previous Glee club made Kurt feel anxious. He would be performing against them, for the first time. He remembered standing backstage with Mercedes, checking out the costume department on their opposition. Those type of moments that he knew were impossible to have with the Warblers.

"Kurt? You okay?", the teen's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Blaine's hand gently resting on his shoulder. Kurt hadn't even noticed the space between the two lessened radically, and he could feel a somewhat familiar crimson colour bloom over his porcelain cheeks, eyesight returning quickly to his frowning reflection.

"…Yeah I…um, nerves", accompanied by an unconvincing laughter. Kurt's eyes fell to his footwear, which suddenly seemed unpolished. Kurt moved in a quick manner across to the other side of the room, almost tripping over a chair in the process.

"Okay – Well I'm sure you will be fine. In fact, I know you will be more than fine."Blaine takes the opportunity to move towards Kurt. "Kurt you have an amazing voice, with the ability to overwhelm people…", his hazel eyes rested on Kurt's back, waiting for Kurt to speak. He watched as the countertenor raised his hand to silence the soloist.

"Thank you for the compliments Blaine. I'm sorry to stop you, but lavishing me with comments about how 'amazing' and 'perfect' my voice is, does not make it any less traumatic for me". His voice wavering towards the end, perching himself on the end of a chair in his room.

Blaine quickly makes his way over to the younger Warbler. "Kurt, I know this will be hard for you. They were your friends and I understand that. But I know you are looking forward to performing your first main solo". Blaine had moved to where Kurt rested on the edge of his chair, not knowing how close he could comfort his friend without crossing the "barrier". Not wanting to upset Kurt any further, he simply slipped his hand over one of Kurt's, clasping it tightly, and giving it a comforting squeeze. Kurt smiles, removing his hand and leaving the room.

***  
><em>Backstage<em>

"Well, well if it isn't my home boy Hummel!", Kurt gently pushed his way past his fellow Warblers in order to greet his old Glee club.

Noah Puckerman stood directly infront of him, flexing his muscles to "warm-up". Kurt noticed he had been working out – probably trying to impress Santana or some other 'hot' cheerleader back at McKinley. All eyes were on him, smiles wide and bright. He missed them, each and every one of them.

Mr Shue had crept to the front of the group and stood beside Puck as Kurt spoke. The countertenor knew he was cherished within both Glee clubs, however his true loyalty was clearly still amongst New Directions.

"Hey Puck, hey guys." Kurt replied with a grin, one eyebrow arched delicately as he eyed Pucks movements. Well at least he knew nothing had really changed around McKinley.

Kurt was left standing alone whilst his old Glee club left in order to prepare before their performance. He felt alone. He watched as they walked away from him. Wearing coordinating clothing and squeezing each other tightly in a warm embrace…like a family.

The fashion conscious teen dropped his eyes down to his own clothing. A Dalton Academy uniform. The colors were less than flattering against his pale skin tone. He had tried to alter his blazer slightly to show off his trim figure. But it still felt very last season.

"Kurt?", he turned his head sharply to find himself face to face with Blaine Anderson. He had been avoiding Blaine ever since they had arrived, but wasn't prepared to take his mask off quite yet.

He forced a smile upon his face, "Blaine. Sorry I almost didn't see you there".

Those hazel eyes had Kurt's mask slipping. The older Warbler closed the space between them and clasped Kurt's hand in his own. "We are a team now. All of us. You will shine out there Kurt, because you are a natural born star."

They had been standing on stage, waiting to hear who was progressing further in the competition. When Blaine had caught his eye, smiled softly and whispered "I love you". Kurt offered, what he had hoped would be, a warm smile.

Fellow Warblers were shuffling all around him and the younger male felt as though pushing past them was hopeless. And to a certain degree it was. Wes and David, along with a few other members of the glee club had overheard Blaine's silent, yet sincere declaration. And allowing Kurt to rush off was simply not an option.

"Hey Kurt! Looking for Blaine? He's gone to collect his bag from the green room", David smiled.

"Maybe you should go check on him", added Wes.

"Why would I do that? I just need to see my friends from my old glee club for a moment", He pushed past them and strolled down the halls in search of McKinley's New Directions.

"Well that went well", David looked at his sarcastic friend. They knew that something had to happen…and soon.

_***  
>Back At Dalton<em>

The majority of the Warblers had congregated the common room to play the latest Xbox phenomenon. It wasn't really Kurt's scene, and instead he ended up sitting in the choir room alone.

Pale, delicate fingers brushed against the grand piano. He felt his eyes gently close and he started to hum along. It had been a long day and he felt exhausted both emotionally and physically.

Being in the choir room alone would give him time to think, before heading back to his dorm before curfew. He couldn't face Blaine. Not presently, it was not that long ago that he had heard Blaine tell him he wanted to be friends…and friends alone. His world had fallen apart on that particular day.

Over time he has found himself coming to terms with being friends. And being friends with Blaine was better than not having Blaine at all.

"Kurt?", the familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he maneuvered himself around to face none other than Blaine. A silence filled the choir room, neither boy losing eye contact with the other.

"I didn't mean to startle you", the curly haired Warbler frowned slightly at the lack of conversation. He was slowly starting to regret telling Kurt how he felt, he knew it was too late.

"Blaine…its fine. Could we, maybe talk?", Kurt motioned for him to join him on one of the leather sofas.

"I'd love that". They sat and discussed what was one the others mind. Kurt was realizing that Blaine meant what he had said hours before and Blaine finding out why Kurt had even ended up at Dalton.

Blaine had left the choir room about half an hour ago, he had homework he needed to finish for tomorrow. And Kurt needed some time to himself to process the last few hours.

As he turned the lights off in the choir room he felt a satisfied grin gentle occupy his face. Had Blaine Anderson really expressed his love for him? Where they more than friends now?

"Wow Hummel, we heard about what happened before, you know, before you came here. If you ever need to talk then you should know that we are here for you". Kurt watched in sheer astonishment as the Dalton boy walked past him.

The countertenor couldn't even place a name with the boy, his smile quickly faded as he started to get more remarks from other boys.

One thing Kurt Hummel was absolutely sure of, the only person in Dalton Academy that knew of his previous difficulty in school, was Blaine fucking Anderson. Why would Blaine spread that around? Kurt made it clear that he wasn't comfortable with anyone else knowing. He didn't want sympathy, he wanted a fresh start.

Kurt could feel his blood boil as he reached Blaine's dorm room. He pounded on the door. It wasn't long until David arrived to greet him with a superior grin. That grin slowly disappeared as he took in Kurt's facial expressions.

"Oh Hey Kurt, Blaine…it's for you. I'm going to go…see Wes. Laters", David rushed past Kurt in an attempt to miss getting hit in the cross fire.

Kurt watched as Blaine got up from his homework and approached the door way, running a hand through his now un gelled curls.

"What's going on? – Wow you look pissed." The younger boy pushed back his angry tears and burst into the room, leaving Blaine dumbfounded at the door.

"Kurt I can't help you if you don't tell me wh - -".

"Can't help? YOU STARTED THIS BY TELLING PEOPLE WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME", with his checks flushed red and his fists clenched Kurt doesn't hold back his frustration.

"Blaine Anderson, lead soloist from the Warblers, Head Boy at Dalton Academy Private school for boys, yet you're a complete and utter BITCH!".

Blaine decides to sit in front of his furious friend (boyfriend?) and takes the insults, knowing that once they draw to a close he will be able to have his own say. Watching Blaine calmly relax on the sofa, his expression unreadable made Kurt even more furious.

"I wanted a fresh start Blaine, a fresh start. Now Karofsky is going to find out where I am, and I know hes an idiotic neanderthal but I'm pretty certain he knows how to read a map. You have ruined everything for me! It's already spread around Dalton, it won't take long to reach Lima. I can no longer stay here Blaine…its not safe. Not now."

Kurt was unsure of when Blaine's hands had tightly grasped his own. Blaine squeezed their entwined hands tightly. Sensing that the worst of the argument was over, Kurt seemed exhausted more than anything.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away from his own. He couldn't afford to get attached, he had to leave. He would send a text to Finn telling him that he would be going to stay with his dad in Chicago. He would have to explain why so that his step mom wouldn't worry. He hadn't seen his dad since he left a few weeks ago anyway.

"…I told David because he was my roommate and I am assuming he told Wes who must have told someone else and so on, look Kurt they mean well. Just sit down and lets think about this, you look exhausted".

Truth be told he _was_ exhausted. But he wasn't going to let Blaine talk him round. He had lost what trust he had with Blaine. He just needed to get to somewhere he knew was safe for him, somewhere like Chicago.

He had assured Blaine that he was going to at least think things through until the next day. But he couldn't prevent his mind from drifting to Karofsky, receiving a text of his whereabouts. The gut wrenching feeling that he was running away haunted him as he quietly left his dorm room.

It was past curfew so he had decided that perhaps bringing every outfit that occupied his wardrobe wouldn't be such a bright idea, especially if he happened to get caught. It wasn't until he was sitting in the safety of his car that he let out a sigh. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until then.

As soon as he was settled in the airport he had sent a message to Finn explaining what was going on and requesting that he get the spare keys to 'his baby' and come collect it from the airport parking lot. He also took the opportunity to send a quick message to his dad.

Burt Hummel had been out in Chicago for the past few weeks trying to open up his new garage. He would be staying out there for at least another few months. To Kurt's relief, Burt would be glad to see him. He needed his dad. And needed comfort. The distressed teens phone started to buzz frequently, glancing at the caller ID he had guessed that his roommate had told Blaine he heard him leave. He took this given opportunity to turn his phone off. Blaine Anderson was the least of his problems right now.

Kurt sat in the airport, eyes finally drifting closed. He had a while to wait for his flight and re-thinking about what had happened had caused him to feel tired. Little did he know that Finn had received his message twenty minutes after it had been sent. Burt was no longer in Chicago. He and Carol had decided to go to a spa in Lima for a few days, to have some quality time together. Kurt hadn't been in that much contact with them recently, and although he was told a while ago that they had this planned. In the madness that had unfolded it had slipped his mind.

Kurt Hummel was waiting to get on a plane, a plane that would take him to Chicago, where he expects to find his father awaiting his arrival. He couldn't have been anymore wrong.

Finn had desperately tried to contact Kurt, there was no reply. He therefore tried Blaine's cell phone. He knew the two were close. Blaine had not been expecting that type of call in the middle of the night.

He practically raced up the motorway. Weaving in and out of what traffic there was. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let it slip about Kurt's secret. He felt ashamed to even call himself his friend.

The airport was deserted apart from the odd couple that were quietly waiting for their flight to be called. Blaine saw the familiar pea coat resting over Kurt's fragile body. He was asleep. Blaine crouched down in front of the angel like boy. He was beautiful. With a gentle nudge he awoke the now stirring boy, emotion clouding his delicate features. Blaine's hazel eyes rested on Kurt's perfectly styled brunette hair. No matter the situation Kurt Hummel's hair was styled to perfection. This thought caused a chuckle to escape his lips. His eyes fell to Kurt's pale face, he was greeted with a glare.

"Hey sleepy head", trying to keep the atmosphere as calm and relaxing as possible Blaine runs one of his hands through Kurt's hair.

"…Hey…Blaine?", looking closer at the area around Kurt's piercing eyes Blaine noticed redness, he wondered how long he had been crying.

"Yes?", Blaine replied. Smiling fondly at how tired Kurt sounded.

"Take me, home…please", that was all that Blaine needed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, carrying him bridal style out of the airport.

On their way back to Dalton Blaine had soon became accustomed to the silence. Assuming that Kurt had fell into a deep sleep. He gently hummed along to Katy Perry's teenage dream.

"Blaaaaine? Shut up about your skin tight jeans…", Kurt whined, not lifting his head from the window.

"Sorry Kurt", Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's sleepy mood. It made him seem much more adorable, which Blaine had thought wasn't even possible.

"Blaine? How am I going to get through this?", The subject that Blaine was hoping could be avoiding until the morning. Taking a deep breath he answered as honestly as he could.

"I don't know how things are going to go from here Kurt. But I am always going to be right by your side to protect you".

"Always?"

"Always".


	2. Chapter 2

**This was so difficult to write...but I actually managed to do it! With the help of Kitty :) Thanks Kitty! **

**Well yeah - enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was never really the kind of person to hold grudges. Wes and David knew how true that statement was. It had been a few days since Blaine had rushed out of the Dalton dormitory in the middle of the night, and neither of the curly haired boys' friends knew what had occurred between himself and Kurt- it was clear to the duo that Blaine was holding a grudge against himself. He wanted to be with Kurt. He needed to have his best friend by his side, yet he was afraid of breaking the already damaged younger teen. His thoughts were rudely interrupted almost instantly, causing Blaine to roll his eyes dramatically.<p>

"You know Blaine, it's been three days", Wes glanced at his red eyed friend.

"…I'm reading Wes", Blaine carefully turned a page in his book, attempting to show great interest at the topic.

"Biology? You're reading a biology book. You _are _aware of that, right?"

Wes knew he had caught his usually dapper friend out. His rolled his eyes as he heard a small "oh" from the other side of the room.

"Maybe you should go see him…", he regretted the statement as soon as it slipped out. David shot him a warning glance and they sat expectantly waiting for Blaine to throw an insult in their direction or to perhaps throw an inanimate object. Neither of those two things happened.

"Blaine...?", David, after realising that Blaine wasn't going to propel the textbook at his general direction, moved to perch lightly at the edge of his bed.

"You're right, Wes. Three days is ridiculous." He pushed himself off of his bed and grabbed his jacket on the way out of the room.

"Well. I think that is the first time he has ever taken my advice." A smug grin was plastered on Wes' face. Causing David to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah...talk to the gavel because my face isn't listening."

"Hey leave my gavel out of this."

It wasn't long before the two friends fell into a comfortable silence, finishing off different assignments for various classes and not giving their friend another thought. They knew Kurt and Blaine would always work things out between them, and they suspected that this time wouldn't be any different.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Come on, this is getting irritating. I don't want to sound rude but I don't think I can continue to sneak food out of the dining hall for you". Jeff groaned tapping lightly on the other teens door.<p>

For three days he had been generously collecting Kurt's usual meal and bringing it to him after dinner. He wanted to be a good friend, after the commotion between Kurt and Blaine...it felt like it was the least he could do.

There was a faint mumble from the other side of the door. It had become Kurt Hummel's new routine to arrive at class twenty minutes early, to get seated in order to avoid communication with any other boys and to casually slip his belongings into his bag five minutes before class ended, which guaranteed him to be the first to leave.

The new routine had not gone unnoticed by his close friends and fellow Warblers. Blaine had gained a similar routine. However he arrived ten minutes late for class, and left ten minutes after everyone else. And although the pair weren't fighting with one another neither seemed to be able to make the first move. Things that were said on the night of Kurt's 'hectic getaway' had made both of the teens question their friendship.

"Kurt?", Jeff knocked on the door once more.

"I said I have lost my appetite", the younger boy sounded fragile and weak.

"Kurt are you su - -... Blaine?"Jeff reluctantly moved away from Kurt's door when Blaine stepped closer.

"Jeff! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I'm just getting some food for Kurt."

"...Okay. Well, thank you, I really appreciate that you're doing this for him, but do you mind if I take over?"Blaine smiled warmly at his fellow Warbler.

"Oh, well, sure. Okay. You're the best!" Jeff started to backpedal his statement.

"I mean, it isn't like doing this was a burden, I enjoyed it - not like I enjoyed Kurt being so out of it, but as in I'm glad I could - "

Blaine interrupts with an understanding nod "Jeff, it's okay".

With a gentle smile Jeff slowly walked down the hall before breaking into a slight jog, thinking he was out of sight. Clearly running to make sure he would gain a good seat.

"...Blaine?", Kurt's voice barely audible.

With his head leaning against the door, sighing he replied "I'm right here Kurt." He squeezed his eyes shut "...please open the door", his voice evidently cracking.

A small tear fell from the corner of Kurt's eye and he wiped it away angrily. He was going to talk to Blaine Anderson and set things straight, and crying didn't seem appropriate.

With a small _click _the door was unlocked and Blaine straightened his posture, gently pushing it open and giving a sad smile at the red-eyed teen standing behind it.

In response, Kurt stood to one side and allowed Blaine into the room, shutting it with a second click that echoed loudly off Dalton's walls and unknowingly intensified the tension in the air.

And in that moment, as they stood alone in a dorm room and looking at the company they both held, they had a feeling that they wouldn't forget what happened in this room for a _very_ long time.


End file.
